


Nightmares

by Hino



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen, I tried a thing but I don't know if it worked, Who's ready for another fic about the cave because I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could see it. See Lewis.<br/>Lewis was falling.<br/>Falling.<br/>Falling.<br/>Falling.<br/>Fall-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post http://mysteryskullarthur.tumblr.com/post/101550230354/ and I ended up getting ideas. I just hope it worked.

The cave was large, cold and most likely, haunted. Dripping water echoed through the winding hall, each drip making Arthur jump.  
“Calm down, we’ll be alright,” Lewis calmly assured, offering his frightened companion a smile. The blazing light of his torch lit up his features, making them seem softer and more calming. It was appreciated, but did nothing to quell the thundering in his chest. Vivi gazed around the large cave, looking at the strange green light that emanated from the walls. Another drip and Arthur squealed, grabbing onto Lewis’ shoulders tightly. “Arthur?”  
“I-I’ll be fine.” His words were shaky but truthful. Mystery stood beside him, attention elsewhere. He would have asked what was wrong but Vivi was already leading the way, Right on her heels was Lewis, and by extension, him.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Vivi asked, sparing a glance backwards.  
Arthur cleared his throat and hastily removed his hands from Lewis, folding them over his chest. “See? Okay!” Fake confidence laced his words but nobody spoke up against it.  
“Alright then,” Vivi said with a slight sigh. “Let’s go.”

“There, a fork!”  
Lewis paused by the sign Vivi was pointing at and held his torch to it. The arrows pointed to the two paths, but neither held names. Only question marks filled the wood.  
“Are you sure we should keep going?” Arthur asked, looking down the left tunnel. It glowed with an even more intense green than the walls and it made him feel afraid. Petrified.  
“Arthur, don’t you remember the motto?” Vivi asked. “Unveil the mystery for its true nature!”  
“I think that motto more applies to janitors in masks, not creepy, ominous caves.”  
“I’ll go with you Arthur.” Lewis looked over to Vivi. “Is that okay?”  
A cheery smile spread on her lips. “Mystery, come!”  
Mystery gave a cheerful bark and trotted after her as she moved to the right tunnel. Reluctantly, Arthur followed Lewis to the left. He thought he saw Mystery stop at the mouth of the tunnel but before he could check, his hand was grabbed and tugged gently, reminding him to keep going.

The path was short. Lewis led with confidence and Arthur shuffled slowly. The soft sounds of a bat reached his ears and he stiffened, trying to look back to where it was. God, he hated bats.  
“Whoa, this is really deep!” Called the torchbearer. “Look at all those stalagmites.” Of course Lewis remembered the names of those things. He’d always loved that kind of stuff. “Arthur, come look!”  
 _“I don’t feel I-”_ The words he’d tried to say didn’t work. He felt trapped. Paralyzed. A strange sensation crept up his arm and his eyes glanced down to catch a strange green tint sliding along his skin. Everywhere the colour touched, he felt his control fade.  
“Hey, I can see Vivi down there.” Lewis leaned forward a little more, trying to see the blue haired woman slightly better. He wasn’t right on the edge, but he wasn’t safely away, either.  
 _“Lewis, move!”_ Arthur tried to say as the sensation crept higher. It slid up his neck and into his head, strange words whispering in his mind.  
They frightened him.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The voice in his head told him to move and he did. His left foot slid forward and the rest of him moved, arm outstretched. The force was something he didn’t know he could muster on his own. Hand made contact with back and soon, Arthur watched his friend topple over the edge. Whatever foreign control had him at that second released and he rushed forward, gazing down with a frightened gaze. Lewis was falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Fall-  
The sharp points of rocks pierced him everywhere, the head, the arms, the chest. There was blood. So much blood. Arthur’s gaze trailed from the body of Lewis to his own, seeing that sickly green where the soft flesh colour should have been.  
“No... no no no, Lewis. Lewis-”

“LEWIS!”  
Arthur sat bolt upright, eyes wide and chest heaving with deep breaths. In the darkness, he looked around, eyes darting around frantically and fearfully. Everything froze. His arm.  
His left arm.  
Frantic whimpers fled his throat as he tugged on the limb, desperately trying to remove it. He didn’t want that demon in him again. He didn’t want to hear those voices, didn’t want to make those actions. Mystery’s barks reached his ears but he ignored them. No. He couldn’t touch Mystery until this damn arm was gone. The barking continued but Arthur wouldn’t stop, he couldn’t.  
A final bark was given as the light flicked on. Somehow, the dog had found the lightswitch.  
“My arm...” Arthur felt a sigh of relief escape him as he let go, gazing at the metal. “I fell asleep with it on again, didn’t I?”  
Mystery seemed to nod, approaching the bed and jumping up. Usually, Arthur was against such actions. Tonight, he was not. “I’m okay now, right Mystery?”  
A soft wag of the tail was his answer and Arthur smiled, stroking the pet’s fur with his metal hand. “I’m okay now.”


End file.
